


Jet Lag

by bloomingbucky



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Bratty Reader, Cockwarming, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap, soft ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Ransom always gets what he wants, until he meets you, daddy's princess who absolutely always gets what she wants.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Jet Lag

There was nothing more infuriating to Ransom than when he didn’t get his way. He was the trust fund playboy, after all—getting his way was just something etched into his title.

And it had worked out in his favour for many years. He had been able to survive off of mommy’s money as he travelled the world, bought any luxuries he wanted, and of course, fucked anything with a brain.

Then along came you.

To put it simply, you were an all-around brat.

And you loved it.

Your father had inherited a large sum of money and from that he used it to start his now multi-million dollar business that secured you for multiple lifetimes.

Not only were you a brat, but you were Daddy’s Princess—which meant whatever you wanted, you got from a very young age. You couldn’t blame your father, you were his only biological child and with that came perks.

You couldn’t help but play into your brat persona, something that immediately caught Ransom’s eye.

You had been underage at the time—a blazing twenty years old and no matter how many fake ID’s you could procure, you were your father’s daughter which meant everyone knew your name.

You wanted to huff and stomp, make a scene in front of everyone at the bouncer who wouldn’t let you into the club on account of you not being 21.

Instead, you used your charm. Pouty lips mixed with big doe eyes and lashes so long they fluttered as you bat your eyes at the poor man just trying to do his job.

It worked.

Only minutes later you had entered the club, your friends hot on your heels as you secured a booth—throwing money at whoever was in charge.

Little to your knowledge, Ransom had his eyes set on you that entire night. From your entrance, your dancing all over people, to when you began getting tired and just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

He ignored every girl there that night, most of them in revealing outfits throwing themselves at him. If this was any other night, he would’ve welcomed their attempts, but tonight, tonight was all about you.

He knew that you were younger, but no shame in trying to flirt, right? It’s not like anyone could resist his dashing smile, sparkling blue eyes, and clean cut jaw.

And then something extraordinary happened.

You took one look at him, noting his devilish smile as he approached you. Instead of feeding into his fantasy you scoffed, rolling your eyes as he stood there shocked, angry, and incredibly aroused.

As the night progressed and you got more drunk you felt an arm snake around your waist. You would’ve been more worried if it hadn’t been for the pungent cologne he reeked of, practically engulfing the entire club in its musk.

“Didn’t I make it pretty clear?” You spat, turning in his arms but you allowed him to pull you close as you placed your arms around his neck.

He grit his teeth, your words getting to him more than he’d like. “You really are a brat.” He growled into your ear, making sure you heard every word over the music.

You giggled, the sound of it only fuelling his anger more as your fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pressed you closer to his body, his erection sitting snugly at your hip as you pouted mockingly.

“Is that all you have to work with?” You giggled, the alcohol coursing through your blood only pushing your brat antics further out as you had fun teasing Ransom.

Of course you knew who he was, his picture was plastered on every social media site and you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t gorgeous. But he was a playboy, and you don’t get mixed up with the likes of those.

He was also ten years older than you.

Although the thought of that ignited an all too familiar spark between your thighs—he was experienced, that was for certain.

Your words echoed in your head as you watched the vein on Ransom’s neck grow more protruded. You felt him tighten his fingers on your hips as he slammed his lips down on yours.

Not gently or in the way they do in movies, no. This kiss was bruising, teeth and tongues clashing together as your struggled to catch your breath, feeling dizzy as he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

You narrowed your eyes at him, your fists going to scrunch his designer shirt—hoping to wrinkle it at the very least. You tried tugging him back, yearning to feel his lips against yours again.

He didn’t budge, ego growing larger, practically ballooning as he dropped his hands from your body. You were seething, angry at yourself for letting yourself have a taste of the enigma that was Ransom Drysdale.

“Sorry baby, I thought you didn’t want me.” He purred, hand brushing your jaw as you yanked him down until he was eye level. They were hungry, lust-blown as he nudged your nose with his.

“All you gotta do is say the magic words.”

“Fuck you.” You spat, words holding venom as he grabbed you by the arm to lead you out the skimpy club and all the way back to his bachelor pad.

It had been three years since you started whatever relationship you had with Ransom. You and Ransom had lives of your own, but you’d always managed to crawl into each other’s beds.

While he resided in Boston mostly, you’d preferred New York and California where you had properties in both states. Ransom scoffed at you when he found out, not understanding why you needed so many penthouses.

You shrugged, big smile on your face as you simply replied. “‘Cause I wanted them.”

Ransom had grown accustom to your brat tendencies, learning how to cope with you and for lack of better words, tame you.

You, on the other hand, saw just how hard he got when you acted like a spoiled, rotten brat and you used this to your advantage. Because more often than not it would result in mind-blowing sex.

Ransom had given you a key to his place, to which you did the same. You made sure to have the key he gave you wrapped in a light pink colour as you added it to your keychain.

He loved it.

You had jetted off to California the week prior, some fashion show grabbed your attention and you wanted to attend it. Ransom rolled his eyes, but he saw just how your eyes lit up when you talked about the collection.

Every time you left, Ransom felt alone—like a part of him was missing. It was a strange and foreign feeling, he wasn’t used to this. He was a bachelor, the hottest one of the market and then you came crashing into his life.

You’d never talked about exclusivity, it sort of just happened. Ransom was so thankful you felt the same, but those three little words had been playing on the tip of his tongue for the past six months.

He cursed himself when he let you leave without confessing his love for you, but he was determined to grow a pair of balls and finally do it.

〰

It was early, five in the morning to be exact, when you woke up to the sun just starting to peek her head from the horizon.

The crème coloured sheets were loose around your body, tangled limbs now sore and satisfied from the previous nights lovemaking—yeah you didn’t fuck, Ransom made love to you.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach when you thought of last night. The way he didn’t berate you about what trouble you got up to, instead, wrapping you in his thick arms and kissing the top of your head.

Then those three little words squeaked past his lips, barely above a whisper and you wondered if your manifestation had gotten the best of you.

When you repeated those words back to him, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you all the way to the bed, dropping you unceremoniously before proceeding to worship every inch of your skin.

You sighed, lolling your head to the side on the soft pillow as you watched Ransom’s sleeping form. He looked so at peace, his long lashes resting just above his cheeks. His lips were parted slightly, the soft snores escaping through them as he lay smushed against the pillow.

It would be a shame if you were to wake him up, just because you were jet lagged. A sly smile creeped onto your lips as you brushed your fingers through his hair. He stirred slightly, pushing his head against your palm.

You removed your hand entirely, swiftly getting up to use to bathroom before your naked body slipped under the covers again.

The sunlight began streaming through the translucent curtains, casting soft hues of oranges and yellows throughout the room.

You sighed dramatically, hoping Ransom would stir awake again.

Nothing.

You tried again, this time huffing out a breath as you dropped your hands on the soft mattress.

“I heard ya the first time.” Ransom spoke, sleep laced in his voice as it came out rough and sweet—like honey. He peeked his eyes open, an unmistaken smile on his face as you scooched closer to him.

“Then wake up.” You pouted, sticking out your bottom lip for the dramatics. He shifted, turning onto his back before checking the time on his phone.

“Baby, it’s five in the morning.” He chuckled as you looked at him sheepishly. “It’s eight for me, you know how bad I am with jet lag.” You cooed, reaching for his bicep and curling your arm around it.

He shook his head, “I’m goin’ back to sleep.” He announced as you let out a whine in response. “Ransom!” You whimpered as he readjusted himself and closed his eyes.

You huffed again, crossing your arms over your covered chest before nudging his leg with your foot. “Stop that.” He warned, eyes still shut as you glared at him through your lashes.

“No.” You retorted, nudging him again with more force. He groaned, opening his eyes to pin your legs down with his arms. “It’s too early for you to be a brat.” He said with a firm jaw as you scoffed at him.

“Well I can’t sleep!” You repeated, as Ransom rolled his eyes but threw the covers off his body. A small victory is still a victory, you thought as you ran your eyes down the vast expanse of muscle in front of you.

His cock twitched, hardening as he looked over to see your exposed chest. He didn’t say anything, he simply disappeared into the bathroom—quick to reappear.

He stood tall and confident in front of you, cock bouncing as he took a step towards the end of the bed. You whined again, close to throwing a tantrum when you felt Ransom throw the covers off your body and grab your ankle with one warm, strong hand.

“Such a fucking brat.” Ransom chuckled as he pulled you down closer to the edge of the bed making you squeak. “What are you doing?” You questioned, annoyed at the sudden movement.

“Teaching you a lesson.” Ransom was quick to reply, eyes hungrily set on you as you kicked your leg at him. “Let go of me!” You demanded, but he only held you tighter as he let you thrash in his grip.

“How many times do we have to do this for you to understand that it’s not gonna work, baby.” He smirked, now tugging at your other ankle as he sunk down on his knees.

He pulled your legs over his shoulder, your cunt now directly against his face as he took a deep breath in. “But by the looks of it, you like gettin’ punished.” Ransom chuckled darkly as you squirmed.

“Will you just do something already?” You huffed, fingers going to tug at his hair. He growled, blowing onto your glistening pussy as you cried out in frustration.

“Where are your manners?” Ransom asked rhetorically as you tugged on his hair. He groaned, you knew how much he liked it, and you hoped it would spur him to do something.

“Just touch me already.” You whimpered, throwing your head back as you tried to arch your back off the bed, but his strong and thick arm draped over your stomach prevented you from doing so.

“You want me to eat your pretty pussy, baby? Is that what you want? For me to make you cum using just my mouth?”

He was teasing, taunting you with his words as you nodded your head. “Yes, yes, please!” You finally broke with a sob as you felt Ransom’s wide tongue lay flat against your aching core.

Your sob was replaced by a gasp as you felt him swirl around your clit gently, barely giving you the pressure you needed. “Harder.” You moaned, bucking your hips against his mouth.

“Uh uh.” He tutted as you fisted the sheets underneath you. “Please!” You screamed, the frustration taking over your body as you finally felt his finger slip inside of you as his he pressed his tongue harshly against your clit.

Words left your mind as Ransom worked a second finger inside of your tight hole, working you open as he tongue traced circles on your clit. You couldn’t stop the moans from pouring from your lips as you felt yourself grow closer.

You walls clamped around his fingers, just approaching the threshold before he pulled away completely. “What the fuck!” You glared, chest heaving as he smirked at you.

“Brats don’t get to cum until I say so.” He growled, as he crawled over you, nose tracing your jaw. “Be a good girl and maybe I’ll even fuck you.” His words made you gasp, whimper as you felt the tip of his cock nudge your folds.

His fingers danced back down to your pussy, two long digits entering you swiftly as his teeth bit at the soft skin around your clavicle. “Ransom.” You pleaded, trying to get words out as he curled his fingers inside of you again.

“You regret bein’ a brat now? Well, Too. Fuckin’. Bad.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust of his fingers inside of your clenching core as you gripped at his biceps to hold you steady.

You were teetering on the verge of another orgasm, the tears threatening to slip past your eyes as Ransom continued to edge you three, four, five more times.

“Ransom, please.” You croaked, sniffling as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. He wiped a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on your lips.

You kissed back hungrily, wrapping your arms around his neck as you ground your hips up against his in search of whatever friction you could find.

“Shh, you did so good, baby girl.” Ransom cooed as you nodded your head, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He kissed you again, peppering kisses down your neck as he lay on you your side, Ransom doing the same.

He hiked your leg up around his waist, opening you up as you shuddered at the cool air hitting your needing pussy. “Gonna feel so good.” Ransom mumbled against your neck as he gripped the base of his cock.

You whimpered, feeling his tip slide in with ease as the rest of him followed. You groaned, loving the way he stretched and filled you up, always surprised at his size.

“Fuck.” You mewled, nails digging into his pale skin as he slowly rocked his hip against yours. “Fuck, I’ll never get used to how tight you are, baby.” He panted, forehead resting against yours as he held your body close.

You let out a soft sob, “shh, it’s okay, I know. I’ve got you, princess. You were so good for me.” He praised slowly thrusting in and out of you as your leg held his hips tightly against you.

He shifted slightly, the new angle allowing him to hit your g-spot making your squeak—your eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“You look so fuckin’ hot, baby. Taking my cock so well.” He was grunting, eyebrows furrowed tightly together as he worked hard at making you cum all around him.

You felt your orgasm bubbling, the familiar warmth starting to spread like it did just minutes ago when Ransom was edging you. “Fuck—I,” nothing else came out as your orgasm crashed over you like a wave.

Your leg tightened around Ransom’s waist as your pussy squeezed his cock so tight his hips stuttered. “Fuck—baby, yes!” He groaned, your name falling from his lip as he spilled inside of you.

You shuddered, feeling his cock still and twitch inside of you as he came, filling you with his cum. Both your bodies relaxed, arms still tangled around the other as you tried to catch your breaths.

“Hey.” Ransom’s soft voice made you open your eyes to look at him. He had a dopey smile on his lips as you giggled, “what?”

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing you, still fully seated in your cunt. You moaned at the movement inside of you, aftershocks still coursing through you.

“Even when I’m a brat?” You questioned jokingly as he playfully rolled his eyes. “Especially when you’re a brat.” He smirked as you kissed him.

You stayed in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow as the sun rose higher into the sky. Ransom got up to move, making you whine. “Can we stay like this, please? Just a little longer?” You pouted, batting your eyes at him.

He groaned as you clenched your walls around him, feeling him harden slightly. “Fuck, yeah, okay, yeah.” He moaned, his fingers grazing the underside of your breast.

“Maybe now you’ll be able to fall asleep,” he winked mischievously, bucking his hips against yours knowing that sleep was no longer an option.


End file.
